


Sleeping with the enemy

by Pseudo_L



Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_L/pseuds/Pseudo_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is a translation of a fanfic I wrote in 2009 as a gift for a friend.<br/>You can find the original on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the enemy

The room was a mess, scattered clothes, torn sheets, all signs of an unforeseen incident involving Daken's claws, who was sleeping with his arms around his partner.   
"Daken..." whispered Jean-Paul.   
The other mutant grunted in response. The only thing he really wanted in that moment was to keep sleeping, he was tired and having a conversation was the last thing he wanted. If he wanted to talk he would do it, but one way or another it would end again in sex, it was always like that and no one ever complained.   
"Yes Jean-Paul... what do you want" asked Daken while kissing his Canadian lover's neck.   
"I've been thinking about something. Some Japanese names have a meaning behind them, right?" asked the Canadian.   
His partner just grunted again in a way to give a positive response "So tell me, what does Daken mean?"   
The Japanese mutant didn’t answer, that name was just a derogatory name kids in his village gave him because of his obvious half white heritage. His real name was Akihiro, just like his adoptive father, but no one ever called him that ever since he was a kid. He turned to Jean Paul and picked his pillow.   
"Daken means mongrel" answered Daken before trying to kiss the Canadian mutant to shut him up, but Jean Paul pinched him and pulled him to continue the conversation.   
"No, that can’t be so..." the Canadian raised a eyebrow and gave him a curious look “What kind of parents name their kid mongrel? I mean, you are the son of a guy who calls himself the Wolverine"   
Daken glared at him, he hated when people talked about his father.   
"And you don’t give me that look. It will take you nowhere, and it won’t change the fact that he is your father. Now back to your little name issue, unless you look like a cute homeless dog, which is not the case, I am not seeing the reason for them to call you that."   
Daken smirked, only Jean Paul would say that. The Canadian rose his body a little and placed his arms on both sides of Daken's body. With his right hand he began to caress his lover tattoos, while kissing him gently. He was sure Daken was lying, that couldn't be his real name, and one day he would make him confess the truth. Daken knew Jean Paul was suspicious of his answers, but he wanted to keep the mystery for a couple more nights. Before falling asleep, he kissed Jean-Paul and whisperer to his ear   
"Bonne nuit, mon amour".


End file.
